The Ticking Clock
"The Ticking Clock" is the twelfth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Melissa gets help from Milo, Zack, Clyde Rickenbacker and C.I.D.D. to try fixing Ol' Bessie, the clock at City Hall made by Melissa's great-grandmother, before Victor Verliezer is legally allowed to take it down. Meanwhile, Perry is assigned to watch over Doofenshmirtz, who tries to get more into the role of the good guy by picking up sidewalk gum. Plot As Zack and Milo walk past parking meters expiring when they pass them, Melissa arrives and says that Ol' Bessie, the clock Abigail Chase, her great-grandmother, built was just bought and will be torn down noting it stopped working and must be fixed that day to avert its' destruction. She enlists the help of Clyde Rickenbacker and C.I.D.D. to help them, with Milo and Zack offering their aid as well. They learn that the clock was bought by Victor Verliezer and he plans to knockdown the old clock to replace it with a high tech extremely accurate clock that the city will have to pay him to upgrade yearly (or else it will turn into a dangerous robot that will destroy the city). Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz sets out on his newest inator to rid the city of sidewalk gum and Agent P is assigned to make sure his good act does not harm anyone unintentionally. Back at Ol' Bessie, the five are trying to fix the clock before 5:00, but Veriliezer is sabotaging their efforts. Just then, Melissa has an idea. She tells the others to glue gum to the gears and has C.I.D.D. take her to Doof. She returns with the former evil scientist and uses his inator to turn the gears, fixing the clock. Veriliezer says he will have his revenge, but Murphy’s Law causes him to be carried away by a giant ball of gum to the substitute teachers conference. Transcript Songs *Ticking Away Gallery Videos Milo Murphy's Law - The Ticking Clock EXCLUSIVE CLIP Trivia Milo and Melissa inform Zack that various places in the town are named. Not only is the clock Ol Bessie, but the bus stop is Steven and a piece of land is Reganald. Allusions * Groucho Marx: During the flashback the man uses one of the punchlines to his jokes. * Phineas and Ferb: When Victor is flung across Danville, he lands right by "The 28th Annual Substitute Teacher Day". This also happened in a Phineas and Ferb special titled "Summer Belongs to You" when Phineas and company flew over "The 27th Annual Substitute Teacher Day". Continuity * Doofenshmirtz calls Melissa "Milo's friend girl" just as Tobias Trollhammer did in "Lady Krillers". Cast and Characters * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Barry Bostwick as Clyde Rickenbacker * Maulik Pancholy as C.I.D.D. * Joel McHale as Victor Verliezer * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Francis Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Karl * Abigail Chase * Ms. Baxter International Airings * Germany: September 18, 2018 * UK: September 18, 2018 * India: November 12, 2018 * Japan: January 27, 2019 * Southeast Asia: March 28, 2019 * Ukraine: September 3, 2019 vi:The Ticking Clock Category:T Category:Crossovers